Stronger Together
by Rosa17
Summary: Short fic on missing scenes from season 2 episode 3. RHM


-1

As there wasn't much in the way of Robin and Marian 'moments' in episode 3, I wrote some of my own, but I have to confess it is not all fluff, there is angst too. The story is composed of three moments the first one before the scene with Robin, Marian and the gang in the outlaws camp. The second as Marian leaves Locksley after her private visit with Guy and the third after Marian's last scene. I hope you like it I am not sure it is a great piece but still here it is.

Stronger Together

Marian rode deep into the forest, blocking out the sounds of wild animals. She drew the horse to a halt and took him off the beaten track for half a mile or so before giving the signal: a whistle which echoed through the trees with a spooky clarity. She dismounted and tied the horse to a tree and waited.

The torch lit up Robin as he walked to her holding it aloft, surprised etched on his face that she was out of the castle at all not to mention the late hour.

"Marian?" he asked.

"I have a plan" she said "I told you I would think of something"

"I am impressed" he replied his grin cheeky and she rolled her eyes heavenward. "How did you convince the Sheriff to let you out, or didn't you tell him?"

"Oh I told him, he thinks I am going to Locksley to apologise to Guy for jilting him at the altar. This" she explained holding the paper out "Is is a pass for the castle gate with a release form hidden beneath which I convinced the Sheriff to sign so I could visit Guy. We will have to persuade one of the gang to pose as a castle guard to ensure Daniel is released. I can not do it. I have to maintain contact by visiting Guy as I told the Sheriff I would"

"Mmmm" he said thoughtfully "Not a bad plan at all. But how are we going to get one of the gang look like a guard?"

She gave him a pointed look and said "I brought a uniform and hat with me"

"Good plan. You can tell them the plan as it is your idea. Talking of good work, I haven't had the opportunity to see you alone without a guard or Much looking over our shoulders for a while"

"Robin…." she half heartedly protested but knew it was no use.

The torch light sent halo like circles about their heads as he leant in and kissed her. Lightly, tenderly, drugging her to complete submission to his touch and the kiss.

"Marian!" Robin called after her in a loud whisper but she had left.

He grimaced in pain of the emotional variety. He hadn't liked what he had witnessed at Locksley with Marian and Guy. Too intimate for his liking by far, not to mention dangerous and risky. Now she thought he didn't trust her with Guy or to look after herself when in fact she had more integrity and courage than he and the gang put together. He ran a hand over his weary face, wishing for life not to throw so many difficult and impossible challenges in his direction. This one was far from over and if this plan with Allan failed tonight, plan B would be put in motion. Why couldn't she see that he had only been there tonight because he loved her? Not for any other underlying reason for which she had accused him of. Sometimes he didn't understand women at all and he gave himself credit that he knew Marian well. He sighed, when it came down to it, it was about independence, she had never been mollycoddled and was never likely to want to be, perhaps tonight he had overstepped that mark.

Marian rode back to Nottingham under the scrutinising presence of two guards. The scene at Locksley had not gone as planned, she spent the most part with her heart in her throat watching and waiting for Guy to kill Robin. And just what would she do then?

She knew from the last look Robin gave her she had been too harsh with him last night, brushing off his offer to protect her. She didn't need protecting, but the thought was nice just the same.

Now she felt regret that her Father had to suffer for her attempt to rescue Robin from the Sheriff and Gisborne. That was unfair she was convinced she had played it to look as if she had no contact with Robin. That she was instead saving Guy's life, not Robin's. It had been the only thing she could think of, in that split second she had to make a stand for Robin Hood, for England and now she was sacrificing her father's health. He was not well and living in the dungeons she feared would kill him.

As she rode away she was further and further away from the one thing that gave her strength; Robin Hood. She was not certain that Robin believed she had made her stand in front of the Sheriff just for him, jealously oozed from him like the sweat which ran down his face in an effort to triumph over Guy. If his parting look was anything to go by she hadn't just upset Vasey.

One thing was certain after today, working as a team was better, for one thing they were stronger together. Maybe she mused neither of them had realised quite the reality of this before, if the past few weeks had not given rise to this, today most certainly had.

Robin had to admit Marian had been quick thinking fooling the Sheriff and Guy that she was saving Gisborne. That she harboured no feelings whatever for Robin Hood. That had hurt even though she had been pretending and while he went along with her he wished it could be different. He knew if he confronted her about why she had reacted as she had, the reply would be 'for you' and how else was she supposed to rescue him in front of the Sheriff and all of Gisborne's men. Now she was on her way back to Nottingham and who knew when their lives would next cross, hopefully on better terms.

She infuriated him, in a way which only caused him to love her more, like today. She had acted spontaneously, quickly and with skill that would have matched any man in battle of the mind as well as in the field. One thing was certain he wouldn't want to be her enemy, they worked well together and were in fact stronger together and would be until the end, when the Sheriff and Gisborne were defeated once and for all.

The End


End file.
